


Equal

by Aeneid



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He who was named after the attendant of the God of War has finally met his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyenergetic of Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lazyenergetic+of+Tumblr).



> Finally wrote a not AU fic for my sacred otp, a.k.a. ‘I-don’t-wanna-write-a-fic-about-them-because-I-am-so-sure-I’ll-fuck-it-up’, but after some encouragement from one of my closest friends, whom I also consider as my little sister, I managed to not screw it up and write it down.

* * *

  **Equal**

* * *

 

He would always be known as the White Demon, the Yaksha, the ruthless killer in the battlefield, the one who had been nicknamed after the attendant of the God of War, Bishamonten. Despite contentment finally settling in as he lived a carefree life for the past few years after the Joui War, there were times where he felt as if the void within him would forever be there, always haunting him, reminding him that even if he was surrounded by the people who love him, he would never know true happiness. He knew he would never be able to find an equal; someone who would be able to understand him, a demon held down by chains, his true nature suppressed.

He knew that no one would ever know the real  _him_.

That was what he thought until he met  _her_.

* * *

Sakata Gintoki knew he sounded like an idiot right now, waxing poetry over a woman, but who wouldn’t?

The famed Courtesan of Death was, after all, beautiful in every possible way, scars and all.

They say that when you find your soul mate, you just  _knew_.

Realistically speaking, Gintoki didn’t realize it immediately. It wasn’t because he was ‘one of those males’ who were too dumb to figure it out, but it was more of him simply being unable to believe that he, the demon, would  _actually_  be able to find someone who was quite similar to him in so many different ways. It was… unthinkable that he would find someone like her; the only time he remembered having that one shot at happiness was years back on the night before he and the other members of the  _Jouishishi_  had that ‘crazy Yoshiwara night’ that would make any man proud… except that he didn’t feel proud the next day, but… genuinely happy.

As far as he could remember, during his days as a Joui patriot, that ‘crazy Yoshiwara night’ incident was the only time he had felt happiness, despite the fact that he could not clearly remember that night, though the feeling still lingered in his chest. It took years before he could remember what happiness felt like; after all that he went through, he was surprised that he found happiness once more with the current Yorozuya members, the Snack Otose members, and then…  _her_.

 _‘Tsukuyo.’_ he said to himself, musing at the fact that even in his mind, calling her by her name just seemed so natural.

Come to think of it, when had he started calling her by her name anyway?

He really couldn’t remember.

Somehow… he just knew that it felt right to call her by her name, and she did the same.

He wasn’t ‘Gin-san’, because that was what people called him, nor ‘Gin-chan’, because only Kagura would call him that. Whenever Otose called him ‘Gintoki’, her tone was usually disgruntled and disappointed, but he knew that the old lady wasn’t the type to openly show affection for her adopted son.

As for her, at the first instance, she simply called him by his given name.

They had no history prior to their first meeting, which would be at Yoshiwara, yet she called him by his given name, one of the few who could, aside from his Joui comrades (Sakamoto was still a dumbass for calling him ‘Kintoki’ whenever he was in his idiot mode), Otose, Yagyuu Kyuubei (he remembered that one specific incident when she did call him by his name, and it was when she had thought he was handing out...  _balls,_ and she needed it for some surgery, whatever the hell that meant), and dear old  _sensei_ , the gods bless his soul. When he first heard her call him by his name (he couldn’t even remember when she started doing it though), he found out that he quite like how she called him with no suffix attached to it… most especially when night fell, and he was deep inside her. She would call out to him so passionately, he, in turn, would do his best to satisfy her.

It was only proper, obviously, since they were currently in this weird setup where he’d go to Yoshiwara (always using the excuse that he was going to the pachinko), or she to the Yorozuya (whenever Kagura was off to a sleepover with her best friend, the Shogun’s younger sister, though he had an inkling that she really wasn’t going to where she was supposed to go), and they would just… well, they were adults, they’d just spend the night together, only for the other to disappear by sunrise. Just like the moon, she would disappear at the sight of daylight, and they would go back to their old ways, as if nothing happened, while he stumbled back to the Yorozuya in his exhausted and sleepy state, his mind and body awake and sated, while his mind screamed for some much-needed shuteye.

He was very much satisfied with this type of setup, though for how long…?

He didn’t know… nor did he want to think about it. Thinking would make him dwell on things he would rather not remember; for the meantime, this setup would have to do.

As for the name-calling…

On his part, he called her by her given name, Tsukuyo (mostly when they were alone, sometimes when they were having sex), rarely ‘Tsukki’ (whenever it slipped out, or when Kagura did), though he only used it whenever he was teasing her. He also couldn’t remember when he had started calling her by her name, but somehow, it just felt right to do so… and she did not protest when he did. He figured that she herself couldn’t complain, as it was only right that they call one another by their given name.

It just felt… right. He couldn’t put it into words, nor could he explain it, but he simply  _knew_  that she was made for him.

Still, their current setup somehow bothered him, but why would it? He was sleeping with one of the most beautiful courtesans in Yoshiwara, a well-known pleasure district in Edo, who also doubled as a warrior who could keep up with him, as he could clearly remember her splattered in blood during that Courtesan of the Nation affair. The demon in him had never felt so proud of seeing  _his beloved_  looking fierce, just like a yaksha’s female counterpart, the yaksini, and so blood-thirsty just to get the job done. He could credit her Hyakka background for her fighting, but he knew it was only part of it; Tsukuyo was simply the only woman he knew who could handle herself in the battlefield,  _and_  keep up with the demon in him.

As he took yet another sharp intake of breath as he thrust against the moaning blonde woman beneath him, he knew he would soon reach his limit. Gintoki found himself holding on to her shoulders as he fastened his pace. He finally reached his peak when he let out a low moan against her ear, and, before he even realized what he was doing, planted an open mouth kiss against her own.

They never did that, kissing.

It was strictly business, after all, so there was no need for kissing… until this very moment.

He had no idea what the hell he had just done. It may have been his lust-filled mind doing its work, or it may have been something he had inhaled (the room smelled the same whenever he was there, but who knew; this was Yoshiwara, after all). The permed-haired samurai knew he had to figure it out some other time, what their relationship was all about, but right now, he just wanted to enjoy the limited time he had with Tsukuyo.

He only had the whole night to do this, and he was going to make the most out of it.

For now, he’ll ignore the feeling on his left chest, and be content with what he had at the moment.

It was also only proper that she feels the same pleasure as he did, after all.


End file.
